An acetylene black is a carbon black having a high purity and having few factors for inclusion of impurities among many carbon blacks, and it has high crystallinity and a developed structure. Therefore, it is excellent in ability to impart electrical conductivity, and it is incorporated in at least one of a resin and a rubber to impart electrical conductivity, or preferably employed as an electrical conductive agent for a battery.
Since an acetylene black just produced (hereinafter referred to as “an acetylene black original powder”) has a small bulk density and scattering properties, it is commonly used as granulated to improve the handling efficiently (Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent 1,569,964    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent 3,406,470